


The First

by howsthismylife



Category: Captain America the Winter Soldier, Stucky - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prologue, WIP, the righteous man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting between two Righteous Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an idea that popped in and i couldn't help but write.
> 
> you can take it however you want. its just a drabble and a prologue if you will.

They were on their way back to the bunker when Dean noticed two figures in the middle of the road ahead of them. He sighed, thinking it’s demons after their asses again, but when he took a closer look he gripped the steering wheel a little tightly.

  
The man on the left had a black mask with hair as long as Sam’s and as they got closer he noticed a glimpse of metal from the man’s left arm. The man on the right on the other hand had blond hair, was wearing a black jumpsuit with a gray star on its chest, and there was a round thing on his back.

  
Dean slowed down, the two men seemingly not to move an inch. He wasn’t sure when the man with the mask had pulled out a big ass gun but there it was. Cautiously, he saw Sam reach for his gun while Castiel, at the back, had this expression of bewilderment on his face.

  
They don’t think they could just run the guys over. These were obviously very dangerous men.

  
He killed the engine and hesitantly opened the door of the Impala.

  
“Dean and Sam Winchester?” The man with the blond hair said when the three of them reached just a couple of feet from the men.

  
“How did you know about us?” Sam asked. Clearly, the men didn’t look like hunters – or if they were they clearly hunt different things.

  
“You’re on of FBI’s most wanted list.” The man said, raising his brow. “They passed your case to SHIELD. It didn’t take us long to find you guys.”

  
The man with the mask just stood there, cold and calculating eyes trained on them. Honestly, it made Dean run a shiver on his spine. He saw Sam mouth the words ‘SHIELD’ with wide eyes when Castiel interrupted them.

  
“Steven Grant Rogers,” Castiel said with his deep voice. The man – Steve – froze and looked at him in confusion.

  
“Who are you?” Steve asked.

  
“And the man beside you, I presume, is James Buchannan Barnes.” When Castiel had said his name, Dean saw the guy with the mask took a step forward but was stopped when Steve but a hand on his shoulder.

  
“How did you know about us?” Dean would laugh at the words being thrown back at them but there was no humor on James’ eyes so he shut up.

  
“November of 1938,” Castiel had started, “It was very cold and Steve had caught a severe case of Pneumonia. James hadn’t slept in three days from watching over you,” they were met by silence. Steve and James had stood closer to each other now, frozen in place, then Castiel continued, “He had exhausted himself beyond he was capable of. And on the night of Thursday of early December James prayed. He prayed and I heard him.”

  
“Wha –” Steve didn’t get to finish his question because James had done it for him. “What are you talking about?” it was muffled from the mask but they understood it clearly. His voice was rasp and low.

  
“The next morning Steve woke up like he hadn’t caught any illness and you thanked the heavens for making him feel better.”

  
“How?” James asked, his cold gaze turning softer by the second.

  
Dean knew there were a lot of things he should question but he couldn’t find the voice to say anything. Sam was the same state as him but his brother had this awed look on his face Dean couldn’t understand.

  
“Castiel is an Angel of the Lord,” Sam said.

  
They received different reception from different people when they tell them about Cas but Steve and James just stood there and seemed to have accepted it.

  
Then Castiel started walking towards the two and Dean couldn’t voice out his protest fast enough when Castiel raised his hand and James pointed the big ass gun at his angel. But Steve reassured James again, and James lowered his gun, unsure.

  
And when Castiel’s fingers brushed over Steve’s forehead Steve let out a gasp.

  
“I remember,” was all that Steve said, and Cas took a step back.

  
“Thank you,” he added.

  
Dean was ready to question the hell out of them when Castiel dropped the mother of all bombs. Nobody was prepared when Castiel had tilted his head and gave a soft smile and said, “It was a pleasure, Steven. After all, you’re God’s first Righteous Man.”

  
“Holy Shit,” his brother voiced out what Dean was feeling, but then Sam gaped, “Captain America!”

  
_What._

 


End file.
